Siobhán
Siobhán is the cook of the Devil Pirates. Appearance She is an attractive woman of normal height and stature, with short black hair, black eyes and normal skin. Her attire consists of a yellow T-shirt with a Panda face on it, jeans-shorts and sandals. She also wears some jewellery on her wrists and has hoop-earrings in both ears. Personality She has a cheerful and carefree personality and laughs about most things. Few things surprise her, as she is a very experienced pirate and has seen a lot of things. Abilities and powers Physical Powers When in human mode she has moderate strength but superhuman speed and agility. When she uses her Devil Fruit however, her strength increases exponentially, her speed however stays the same. Weapons She uses a Bo-staff made out of Bamboo to fight. Devil Fruits Siobhán ate the Kuma Kuma no Mi: Model Panda, which allows her to turn partially or fully into a Pandabear. Haki She is aware of Haki, but has so far only trained Kenbunshuko Haki. Fighting Style When in human mode she mainly uses her bo-staff to fight, smacking her opponents. When she uses her devil fruit however, her fighting style changes and incorporates her claws and powerful teeth. History Childhood She was born aboard a pirate ship, the ship of Palms, one of Whitebeards Allies to be specific. Her mother was the cook in Palms crew and she doesn't say who her father was, but it was rumoured to be someone of importance. She grew up on the ship, so she doesn't know anything besides the life of a pirate. When she was 12 she found her Devil Fruit, which made her the unofficial mascot of the crew. War in Marineford! Two years ago, when the war in Marineford was imminent, her mother dropped her off on Jaya and told her to wait for her there. Her Mother never returned from Marineford, she was killed by Vice-Admiral Onigumo as she retreated from the plaza to the ships, near the end of the war. After the War After a period of mourning and a year of working on Jaya as a cook, she decided to join the first pirate crew that she found funny and that would have her. After a couple of months of beating up rookies, she met the Devil Pirates, observing them as they brawled outside of her bar. This she found highly amusing and she decided that this was the pirate crew she wanted to join. The Devil Twins accepted her request to join, after she cooked them a meal and showed her off her devil fruit powers, which they found hilarious. Relationships Bepo Bepo of the Heart Pirates, has made several attempts to flirt with her, as he sees her as a female bear. She is annoyed and flattered at the same time, which often results in humorous situations. Onigumo While she doesn't hate him, she is still out to get revenge on Onigumo, the vice-admiral that killed her mother. Quotes "I'm not a fricking bear Bepo!!!!" - responding to one of Bepo's advances "Pirates die, everybody does eventually. That's the risk we have to take to live this life of freedom!" - On the death of her mother Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Cook Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User